1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, light-emitting devices in which a plurality of light-emitting elements are mounted on a substrate have been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-322937).
The conventional light-emitting device, however, has to be scraped in a case that one of the plurality of light-emitting elements is defective.